her life my life
by lonelygirl16
Summary: A broken family, that's all she had.  Well at least that's all she thought she had, but she also thought her family didn't care either.  She also had friends but she was different around her friends then she was with her family.i suck at summarys.plz read


**Her life my life**

**By: Melanie Anderson**

A broken family, that's all she had. Well at least that's all she thought she had, but she also thought her family didn't care either. She also had friends but she was different around her friends then she was with her family. She didn't know what she had or wanted, all she knew was the next few seconds of her life. She thought that there was no point in her life that she won't make a difference to the future. 

Her name was Rosa lee Dallas, but most people called her Dallas or rose. She was 16 years old. She forgot about love well more like gave up on love. Until something happened, and this is her story.

She was at school when she got a called to the office during break, so her friends went with her. She didn't know why she was being called to the office she hadn't did anything wrong. They got in the office and went to the desk and the lady gave her a note to read from a phone call she got. She took the note and read it. It read _call from mom saying that father was in an accident and he was on his way to the hospital, need to get a ride from a friend to hospital as soon as possible. She was also crying. _

She read the note again, she was shocked the only thing she knew she had to do was get to the hospital. She realized her friends were looking at her with curiosity. She refused to cry, she was panicking but didn't let anyone see it. She looked up to her friends and looked at Trevor and said "Trevor I need a ride know to the hospital" he looked in her eyes and knew not to ask questions yet but that there was a problem. So he told her "ok let's go". She told her friends "I can't explain I got to go now". She ran out of the school with Trevor and to his car. They got in and left and he asked her "what happened, what's wrong" he has been her best friend since kindergarten. She knew she could tell him anything. She said "my mom called the school and told them that my dad was in an accident and on his way to the hospital and that I needed to get a ride there as soon as possible". Then she started freaking out she realized that her father could be on his death bed at this very moment. Trevor glanced at her and put his hand on her leg and told her "its gunna be ok I'm not gunna leave you alone up here ok, hey call your mom my phones in my backpack you can use it" she got his phone out and called her mom. "hey mom it's me what happen to dad is he ok I'm on my way up to the hospital right now" mom said "your father got hit by a 18 wheeler while in his truck , they don't know anything at the moment we just got here were in the emergency waiting room" her mom was crying she could tell. She realized that she was at the hospital and told her mom that she was there. She hung up the phone and when they parked they both ran inside the building.

She saw her mom and the rest of the family, they ran over there. She asked her mom "what exactly happened" she let go of her mom and looked at her in the face. "All I know is that, your father left for work then about a half hour later I got a phone call from the police station saying that he was in an accident. That an 18 wheeler hit his truck and that he is in critical condition and that they were taking him to the hospital and for his family to get there quickly." Rose was hugging Trevor now forcing herself not to cry, that she can't cry yet, he hugged back. When she calmed down a little bit she turned to her mom and asked her if we can see him yet? Her mom said yes but let me go get your uncle and aunt, there with him right now; only two people can go in at a time. 

Her mom went and got her uncle out and rose and her mom, Sarah, went in. When she saw her dad she was afraid to touch him, he looked so broke. She stood beside him, he opened his hand for her to take it, and she carefully put her hand in with her dads. He told her "don't worry I'll be out of here tomorrow and we will work on the garden together" she looked up at her mom and then the nurse. The nurse shook her head and she could tell by that, that her dad would be in here a while and wouldn't be going home tomorrow. She looked back at her dad thought of how broke he is.

Later the doctor came in and Sarah signed some papers for him to have the surgery he needs. When they took him off to surgery rose and her mom went back out with the family. Rose went straight to Trevor's arms. Sarah went and hugged Luke, her brother. Sarah told them what the doctor said, they all sat there waiting. Rose looked around at her family and asked her mom if she had ate anything today. Her mom told her no she hadn't. Rose didn't want to sit there anymore so she asked her family if they wanted something to eat from the cafeteria. They said yes and gave her money and told her what they wanted, when she got up Trevor went with her and they left for the cafeteria. 

Trevor knew that the mostly the reason for going to the cafeteria was because rose couldn't stand being in that room anymore. Trevor loved rose but not in a best friend way or a brother sister way, it was a way that he couldn't explain. But rose didn't know he felt this way, he cared for her more than anything in the world and would give his life for her. But the thing is he isn't supposed to love her it's against the rules to love a human. He has never been human; he wishes that he was so he could tell her and the world that he loves her. But he can't and he knows that he has to leave in a couple years or people will notice that he hasn't aged. Yep that's right he don't age anymore he is stuck at looking like a 17 year old forever.

They got in the elevator; he looked at her and knew that all she wanted to do was cry. He put his arm around her and said rose what happened while you were back there with your dad? You could see the tears forming in her eyes, she shook her head. He flipped the switch on the elevator and it stopped moving. He turned to her, she wouldn't look him in the eyes, and she knew she would start crying if she did. He put his hand under her chin and moved her face to where she was looking him in the face. He asked her again what happened when you see your dad. She looked at him and tears started rolling down her face and she said we went in and I saw him I didn't expect it to be that bad, he looked so broke then he held my hand and he said that he will be out tomorrow and I and he can work on the garden together. I knew he wouldn't be out of there for a while but I just couldn't tell him that. He looks so broke Trevor and I can't help him I can't fix him, I can't do anything for him, and then I heard the doc say that he don't know if he's gunna live or not, it's that bad. She cried harder and hugged Trevor, he told her its gunna be alright and they slid to the floor and were there for a while. 

Later they got to the cafeteria and got everyone's food. They went back to the waiting room, everyone was there in the same place they was before they had left. Rose gave everyone there food and they ate. A little while after they ate thee doctor came in. He said that the surgery went good but they don't know if he is going to make it or not. When the truck hit him it paralyzed the left side of his body, he will never be able to use hat part of his body ever again. The worst news is that it punsured his lung and one of his main arteries and did everything we could for him. We all looked at him with shock and sorrow and pain in our eyes, the doctor looked very sorry. Nobody talked for a few minutes till my mom asked what are the chances he will live? The doc took a deep breath and said there's a 40% chance that he will live, I'm very sorry, but if there's anything you want to say to him you may need to say soon, the nurse will be and get you when he wakes. 

I held on to Trevor, I felt like if he wasn't there I would fall. Rose was thinking my father might die but he can't die I can't let him die. Trevor, he knew the news wasn't going to be good. He held on to rose she was shocked and he knew that she blamed it all on herself, because her dad asked her to skip school today and stay with him. Sarah was crying her eyes out even more, well everyone, his except rose and Trevor was crying their eyes out. The nurse came in a few minutes later and said that he was in room 566 on 4th floor and that everyone could go see him now. Even the nurse looked sad for them. 

He woke up and everyone was around him. He came to and the doctor came in and told him and the rest of us the full damage. He had a broken leg, his left side was paralyzed, he had a punsured lung and main artery, and that he may not live. Steve, her father, just lay there in the hospital bed taking it in. He final realized it hours later. It was 12 midnight and rose and Trevor had school tammorow. Sarah told rose to go home and to get some sleep and she will stay the night with him. Rose said she didn't want to be alone so Trevor knew his parents wouldn't mind so he offered for her to stay at his house as long as she needed to. She looked at her mom and she said yes. They left the hospital.

They went to roses and got her a suitcase of clothes and everything she needed. Trevor called his parents and told them what happened. They left and went to his house. He had a big house, because well his family was rich but not many people knew that. They went in the house and said he had another bed put in his room for her to sleep in. she said thanks and they got ready for bed. Rose woke up in the middle of the night, from a nightmare. She saw Trevor move on his bed so she got up and went to his bed. She sat on the side and he rolled over, he was awake. He asked her what's wrong she said nightmare. He opened up his blanket and offered for her to come sleep with him, she accepted and snuggled up to him and they both went to sleep.

Rose didn't have a nightmare again she slept better when she was sleeping with Trevor. The next morning they got up and got ready for school. They went down stairs for breakfast, and his parents were sitting at the table eating. They looked up and said good morning and that they were sorry about her father and that she can stay as long as she wants. They both sat down and ate and decided to go see rose's dad before school. They left at the same time as his parents. They got to the hospital and went to see her dad. He wasn't any better than he was last night and it scared rose badly that her father wasn't going to make it. She slipped out of the room by herself right after the doctor came in. she went up to the doctor asked him what does my father need in order to survive. He said well he needs a new lung he can't survive with just one and he needs a new main artery as well. She said can I give him mine. The doctor looked at her and said yes you can but it's a hard thing to do to take out your artery and lung and you still survive, if you decide to do this you may not live. She knew what had to do, so she asked the asked the doctor if she had to have her parents sign papers he said no you can sign them as long as your 16 years old or older. She told the doctor to get the papers and schedule an appointment to do it. The doctor said yes mam anything else. She said yea don't tell them my family or my friend please. The asks why mam, she says they will stop me if I do.

Later when her and Trevor was leaving one of the nurses stopped her and she knew what it was about. She told Trevor to go wait by the elevator please. She turned to the nurse and the nurse said we have your appointment and the papers for you to sign Rosa, you appointment is tomorrow at 5:30pm, and here's your papers you can keep them and read them and them give them to us tammorow signed. She said thank you took the papers and folded them and put them in her pocket and went to the elevator.

Trevor knew there was something up with rose when she and talked to the doctor. He was afraid that she was going to try to save her dad and not tell anybody. Then when the nurse stopped her and she had some papers that looked like rose needed to sign he knew that she was going to do something to save her father and it wasn't good. 

Later while in the car he could tell rose was thinking of something. He put a hand on her leg and asked what's wrong. She put her hand on his and looked at him and asked do we gotta go to school today? He thought bout it for a second and said no we don't have to and I got the perfect place to go for you to relaxes without any commotion. She said thanks. 

They kept their hands together, and he started to turn down roads that lead to dirt roads. He knew a place that nobody else new about. He drives for about 15 more minutes and pulled up to a gorgeous field of flowers that had a small pond like lake in the middle of it. Rose looked at it in awww, the place was gorgeous. She looked at Trevor and he came to the other side of the car and got her. He lead got a blanket from the car and lead her to the middle beside the lake. He put the blanket down and helped her sit and sat beside her. About 10 minutes later he asked her what are you up to. She said I'm not up to anything. Yes you are, the paper that the nurse gave you and you talking to the doctor, I think I know why you talked to him he said. She sighed she knew that he would figure it out so she might as well just tell him. But the thing was she thought she loved him but she didn't want to tell him cause he would leave. Everyone she ever told that she loved was dieing or left so she just don't love. She told her exboyfriend that she loved him and all he did was beat her for saying that. She got in a depression after that and Trevor was the only one that could stop her from herself and he did stop her. But she still has those feeling once in a while. She sighed and looked up at the sky and said I could of stayed at home yesterday and my dad wouldn't be on the bridge to death, he asked me stay out of school and spend the day with him but I told him no if I would have stayed at home this wouldn't have happened, so I went and talked to the doctor, I asked him if there's any way to save my father he said yes he needs a new lung and artery. So I told them to take mine, and they are tammorow evening, it a tricky surgery though I could die afterwards. I'm not gunna tell my family they will stop me and you can't tell them either. 

Trevor took it all in he couldn't believe it. The next thing he said was rose please doing do it I don't want you to die I want you the way you are now, i couldn't live if you died please. Rose didn't expect him to say something like that but she knew she had to do the surgery. She said I have to do this cause if I don't and my father dies Ill fill guilty for his death. Trevor decided that this moment would be the best to tell her that he loves her. He said rose I love you I don't want you to die because I love you more than a best friend. Rose couldn't believe what she just heard or was she imagining it. She said what in a surprised voice. He said I love you rose I always have and I always will for eternity. She looked him in the eyes and new he was telling the truth. Now she knew that it was her time to tell him how she felt about him. 

She took a deep breath and said Trevor you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that, I love you to and I always have. I'm sorry. They looked each other in the eyes and kissed. Trevor kissed back but he was excited now and when he gets excited his fangs come out. When they were French kissing his fangs came out and rose felt them with her tongue. 

She pulled back and said why did you two of you teeth just grow she was a little weirded out . Trevor didn't know what to say other than the truth, he didn't want to lie to her anymore. So he decided to tell the truth weather she excepted it or not. He said rose I got something to tell you, my family isn't human. Were vetalas, which is another word for vampire. Yes me and my family are vampires. 

2


End file.
